The Dark Millennium
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Sequeal to Sands of time and Millennium Age It's been over 100 years since the death of Sakura and conflict has torn the land into a dark place. Can the new Millenium wielders survive with help from old faces? Why doesn't it agree with SoT? COMPLETE
1. Birthright

**MP**: At last my 3rd installment of the MA Series. It will be a bit different because, Sakura, Haru, Sarai, Alex, Allen, Leila, Gabe, Anna, and Hikaru are not in this one right away. A whole new batch of OC's is here to open up the story.

**Sakura**: Hey! Do we mean so little to you?

**MP**: Don't take it that way You're the only one who appears in the first chapter in passing (_Other OCs get angry. MP Gulps_)

**Kamuri** (_from the story Dragon's tears_): MP does not own the YGO characters but owns her respective OCs. OCs that are going to have to get past me, her first OC on here to hurt her (_All the OCs freeze when the hanyou growls at them. They back away from her smiling nervously at the fighter. Kamuri is muttering soemthing about 'being lucky Goku wasn't here.' And then muttering a disclaimer about MP not owning dragon ball_)

**MP**: (_Sighing in relief_) Well on with the story

---------------- ---------------------------------------

**The Dark Millennium**

-------------------------------------- -----------------

Chapter 1: Birthright

"Darkness; often feared and misunderstood. Dark times plague us all: a hundred years since the Age of Gaming and we still have not advanced; because war, sickness, and famine have robbed us of freedom to go farther. Now we are back on our feet struggling to get up again and we are succeeding. Who am I to be telling such a narrative? An old being who wished not to have to sit by and idly watch this but I had to so as for my name, I'll not give you what I do not know. How ever I can tell you that You have a destiny that has not been decided to make the best of your future." Said The woman wearing a cloak.

"Interesting, may I go now?" asked A girl with a green cloak on. "Not until you receive, your birthright." She said. "I'm no one's magician!" snarled the girl and she stomped away. "So you may think girl; So you may think." Said the woman.

----------------------------------- **In Domino 2189**---------------------------

**? POV**

Ok that lady knew her history pretty well but saying I am to inherit that! She's got the wrong girl. She may want to try my friend who is named Haruko. Honestly; she's a bit nuts, but who isn't now adays. Domino is a shell of its, supposed, former glory from the time when Kaiba Corporation was advancing technology for gaming purposes which also benefited other areas. Now we are stuck going no further. Many people call it the gaming age since there were tons of tournaments then.

From the limited schooling I was able to receive, I learned about history before that point. I found this place called a 'Library' not too long ago and I found tons of strange things that I found out were called 'Books'. I knew how to read, thankfully. So I learned several things like how to fix a computer, how to do this things called writing in several languages, type quicker which is good since we need to type, do this thing called cooking, and most importantly duel. Only those who could beat others at dueling in the ruins of arenas from the gaming age and usually it was the rich and people who had food who knew how to duel. I'd won lots from that and I'm not done wiping the floor with them yet. This guy named Kai is always mad I beat him.

I head to Library to think. I go to the section that was recent until all of this started. I read duels about amazing duelist I could never match in my wildest dreams. Sakura and Yugi Mutuo grabbed my attention like a magnet. They were father daughter and the girl was a dueling prodigy. She couldn't beat him but she beat this other good duelists daughter Alexandra who was awesome her self. I found a note tucked into a magazine. It was written in cursive, which I could read.

'If you find this then follow these clues. Go south on Willow Street and 30 minuets later you will find a house with a yellow metal door. Enter and you shall find a treasure.' Treasure sounded a bit like a book but the more I knew the better off I'll be in this upside down world.

I know where Willow Street was now it is call Memorial Street since all the houses are abandoned and people are so superstitious they have stayed that way. I walk out and lock up Library since people only see buildings as shelter other than their homes so they tended to trash places like that. As for me, I considered Library my home since I have no where else. Memorial street happened to be the street next to this one and the superstition spread to this street too so better to be safe than sorry, I think the saying goes.

**30 minuets later**

I see the metal door and it looked old and rusty. It was a house from the Gaming era and it still stood! I see the door was open so I enter. I see a girl figure, with hair that seemed tri-colored and spiked down ward, was walking just a head of me. I follow them and I find myself in a room with yellow walls, a single queen sized bed with golden covers, and a book shelf obscuring a whole wall. Treasure indeed! I see one called, Hieroglyphs; how to read a write them. I see history books that Library didn't have and a dueling deck. I look around to search for the strange person but they are gone. I hear movement in the hall way so I step out and walk down the hall way.

I see 2 rooms before me. I open the one to my left to find-a bathroom? Well I might as well clean up a bit. I head back to that room and find a dresser drawer full of clothing. Guys clothing from the dueling era. Would any one mind? I see a shadow behind me shake a head as if to say; I don't mind. I turn around and no one is there yet again. I find this was a girl's room and she most likely wore the boy cloths. So, I take only 1 outfit and head to the bathroom. I pull off my cloak, dusty off the mirror, and stare at my reflection. I see a short girl with blonde lighting shaped bangs framing her face and very short curly black hair the had natural red streaks near the bottom making it look like the edges are red.

The girl's clothing is the ugly, brown, sackcloth dress of an orphanage. With khaki pants on underneath. That out fit had haunted me for the last 5 years. Declarign to every one I was one of the children abandoned because of food shortages, disease, or accidents. My parents died in an accident when I was 5 and neither had any family. I kept my last name to myself since no one uses last names anymore. Mutuo; the name those duelists had. Most people say over exaggerated stories about the great gaming age duelists. But I've read the truth.

I see the water still works as well as the electricity. The water feels good. I reflect on the weeks events

**FLASH BACK**

"Come one with your voice, we'd be phenomenal! It'd help bring us out of this mess like that country on the web reports. Like Tsukino City!" pleaded Takeshi , the only boy I was nice to. "No." I said. "Come on, Yamiko!" said Haruko. "No, no and still no!" I said especially them using my nick name 'Dark Child'. I hated that nickname. I got up and pulled my cloak on so no one would stare at me and everyone wore them.

I walked out of Shinta's house. I wandered down the street and soon was on Prophet street, which was called that because that's were all the swindlers who tried to take your money and your food. A gust of wind knocked my hood down and I quickly pulled it up. A sart to get off that street when a woman in a blue cloak runs over and grabs me by my arm and pulls me into an alley.

**END FLASH BACK**

That's when she went into that long history lesson I really didn't need but she showed me something. A golden necklace. She believed it was the legendary artifact that would be given to some one and they would gain the knowledge of darkness or something. I looked at it and didn't want it. So I had to get away. She was a certified nut ball!

I turned off the water and stepped out. I used my cloak to dry off with and dressed quickly. In case some one entered this place. Did not want to get caught with out any clothing on. I walked out and I heard an angry rustling so I followed it barefoot along the dusty floors. I threw open the door and I saw an unreal sight. No dust any where as if this place ha had no air in it for a 100 years. I saw a king sized bed in the middle of this room a closet to the left and a box resting on the bed. A golden box.

'Your Birthright' I hear the words echo. 'Your birth right, Hikari."

------------------------- --------------------

**MP**: So I named Her light and don't shoot me if Yami doesn't mean dark. I came up with Yamiko from that and the suffix 'Ko' that means child. More Sakura interaction later on but for now Enjoy and I may not have chapter 2 up that quickly.

**Sakura and Hikari**: R&R please.


	2. Hello Yami History of Hikari's Family

**MP**: Thanks for reviewing Kay/yugirules. Now Hikari on with thedisclaimer and Kamuri please block the other OCs from hurting me. _Haru had missed the earlier chapter. _

**Haru**: MP Ya got some nerve!

**Kamuri**: So do you.

**Haru**:Stay outta this Fox girl.

**Alex**: Geek, that's a hanyo fro mher first fic, A DBZ fic. Very Very strong. A street punk like you couldn't tickle her.

_(Haru runs away, Kamuri laughs)_

**Hikari**: MP doesn't own YGO or DBZ since Alex referenced it.

Chapter 2 Hello Yami; history of Hikari's family

3rd person POV

Shinta was Takeshi's father and he wondered about that boy. His friend, Yamiko he thought, was an orphan who was his age, 13, but she had been out of the orphanage since she was 8 yet worse that out fit. She seemed a it depressed half the time but the boys idea was a bit far fetched. A band made up of the 4 of them, Haruko, Takeshi, Yamiko, and Calliga? That was nuts. Sure the boy's name meant 'brave', but he was too reckless. Shinta Taylor wasn't one to back down how ever.

He looked at the heirloom his grandfather had given him. It was of a large group of people. In the back was the 3 legendary Duelists Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Mai Valentine. Next to them was a Boy who was called Haru who had messy blond hair, and honey brown eyes and resembled Joey, and next to him was Alexandra Kaiba who was a female Seto, and on each end was Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor.. In from of them was Duel King Yugi Mutuo, Dance Champion Anzu Maizaki, Duel Princess Sakura, Mokuba Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Serenity Wheeler, and on the very end was Isis (Ishizu) Ishtar. All of them were smiling.

He often looked at the tri-colored pair and shook his head. He shouldn't kid himself. The Millennium Age, when the items were wielded by the chosen people, wouldn't come again since no one knows what happened to Sakura and Haru's grandson, Zach. He vanished with out a trace, and on the 25th anniversary of Sakura's Death. He had only been 12 . That was close to 75 years ago. Who knows, maybe the girl had a grandfather she doesn't speak about. How Zach had vanished puzzled him. The boy had the Mutuo trademark hair. No one could mistake that!

But the boy had vanished. His mother had mentioned how he and her husband, Aki, often talked to seemingly thin air and once Zach had told her that the 'Purple eyed lady had blonde-black-and red hair.' Seeing that was impossible since that description only fit one woman who had died in an accident. Sakura Mutuo. Haru was heart broken his daughter, Sara, was barely able to pull him out of his depression. It was lucky she had inherited his blonde hair.

Unbeknownst to Shinta, or any one for that matter, that the lady Zach had seen was indeed the ghost of Sakura. She lingered behind to be a 'guardian' of her family. She could have easily gone to paradise but refused to. Aki, Hikaru and Alex's son, was a powerful medium and passed it on to Zach so he could see her. He didn't know she was his grandmother. Nor would she ever tell him. He got frustrated with her often. Sara often heard him yelling, "Stop Being Rumplestiltsken already and tell me your name!"

As he got older he began to pelt her with questions. "Does it begin with an R?" 'No.' "An S?" 'Yes.' "You name begins with S? Does it end with an A?" 'Yes.' "Are you related to me?" 'Yes.' "I'll have to ask my mom carefully to see who you are. Wait a sec! Are you that girl in that picture on the wall?" he said walking out of his room and pointing to the picture on the wall. It was of Sakura, Haru, and Sara. Sara was 4 at the time. Sakura as a ghost looked as she did when she was 16. This picture of her was of her when she was 25. A little different bur not much. 'Do I have to answer or do you have a brain?'

"You're her aren't you! Why are you here. Mom said you died when she was 4, Grandma." He said. 'Call me Sakura please. As a ghost I'm not much older than you. As for why I'm here and not in Heaven, simple. I chose to stay and watch over you, your mother, and Haru.' "But I can only see you why?" he asked. 'For being 10 you sure are dumb! Your father can see me too. So can his Father Hikaru. You posess the gift of seeing beyond. That means you are a spirit medium. Only You, your father, and grandfather can see me. I wish Haru could but he can't. Only the holder of the millennium eye can see me.'

"Millennium Items?" 'Boy, Haru must really being to bury the past. His Key pendant is called the Millennium Key. It can unlock things. The Millennium Eye gives the person chosen for it the ability you have naturally.' She said. "Sakura, how long have you been dead?" he asked. 'About 23 years now. Lets see Sara married Aki when she was 16, to Haru's Displeasure. Had you a year later. So that's 13 years and now your ten so 23.'

He talked to her often but she couldn't help him from what's next. He found her grave and in the stone in glass was the gods since Haru could not even try top control them. He saw the glass had cracked and the card were on the ground Not knowing better he reached to pick them up. 'ZACH DON'T!' she yelled. "Why?" 'Those will destroy you if you touch them.' "Look I may have known your history for 2 years now but your magical cards couldn't exist." 'You say that yet you are 1/8 Dark magician. Don't make me laugh' "Well I can't let them stay on the ground." He said and picked them up. The gods sense the 1/8 of monster and unleashed an onslaught against him Sakura did the last thing she had wanted to do; possessed Zach. The cards stopped once they felt her aura. She opened Zaxh's eyes and found her/himself standing in a different part of Domino. She floated out and he stood there blinking.

"What did you do?" he asked. 'Saved your life.' She said holding up 3 ghost card of the gods. "How did you do that?" he asked. 'I'm sorry but I had to possess you to stop their attack. Once I left your body the cards came with me as ghost cards I guess.' She said putting them in her pockets. "How could you possess me?" he asked. 'You would have died otherwise. As for what happens now, I don't know. You parents won't have a clue what happened but Haru would. This is the 25th anniversary of my death you know.' "It is?" 'Yeah. This is why Haru will assume the worst and tell you parents you were destroyed by the gods and since he doesn't know about me he would have no idea I saved you. So you have a choice. Be a dead man and live a different life, or go home and tell your parents the truth and probably be put in the loony bin.'

"I guess I should live out my life as a dead man then. Besides, I've got you and you've lived once already." 'I don't like that inference' "Come on, you can help me. You were a genius weren't you?" he said. 'Genius yes, but up to date, I may not be.' "What's that mean?" 'I can't tell if my knowledge of 25 years ago will be good enough. Find a place to hide and I'll float around, rally some ghosts and see if we can help you. I am your guardian after all.' "Alright." He said and she yelled out. 'Yumi! Emi! Gina! Help please!' and 3 girl ghosts appeared. 'I need help in my guardian duties and since you 3 are just ghosts, could you help me find a place for him to stay while we try to get info on culture today?' 'Sure Sakura. Which family member is it?' 'My grandson Zach.' 'Grandson?' 'I died young and as a ghost I look 16.' She explained. 'Can he see us?' 'Yes.' 'Medium. Good. He could go to this place down town and this woman will take him in till you can find his parents' 'Well they'll assume he's dead since it will look like he was messing with magic he shouldn't have. I stepped in and saved him but only he and his father know of me and Zach was the only one to figure out who I was. So they'll think he's dead. Can she take care of him till he's 18?' "She can. So can I but in fair spirit?" said a voice.

It was a woman in a purple dress. "I'm the medium Alkali. I'll take care of your grand child if he is indeed a medium." "I can see and hear those 3." Said Zach. "Then she wasn't kidding." 'I've got to check on Haru. I'll be back soon Zach.' Zach never found out what happened because Sakura didn't return. So he lived on. He married Alkali's daughter, Alkaline. When he married her it had been 45 years after Sakura had died. When they had their first child it was 50 years since Sakura died. This child was Andrew. 4 years later they had Aiko. 20 years passed. And Aiko got married at 16 year of age to Kit Kab. 24. They waited 10 years to have their first son, Ken. They waited another 10 to have his brother Kai. This was 90 years after Sakura's death. 91 years after said death Hikari was born. This first girl with tri-colored hair since Sakura.

5 years later a car crash claimed Andrew and his wife Alice. Hikari was sent to an orphan edge for 3 years and then was on her own since. During all these years the world had been set down hill but most of the countries that prospered before that were soon struggling to their feet.

Shinta hadn't known that but knew he was Tristan Taylor's descendant. That' how he got hold of what should have been a Mutuo family heirloom.

BACK WITH HIKARI

"Who's there?" she asked. 'My, my, this is creeping me out. You look almost exactly like me.' Said the voice. "Who are you?" 'Sakura Mutuo your great grand mother.' And Sakura appeared. "But you're dead." 'Duh! I'm a ghost.' "So what, did you possess that cloaked lady?" 'She let me.' She said defensively. "So what you let go when she shoved the necklace towards me." 'Yeah. You aren't destined for it. What's in the box is what you are destined for. Now mind you I must tell you one thing.' "What?" 'There is a big difference between spirits and ghosts. Spirits are usually attached to something. Ghosts have a mission. My mission is to watch over you.' She said.

"Why can I see you?" 'Because my grandson, your grand father, could see me. He just passed on by the way. That sickness finally took him.' "Poor gramps, so what is in the box?" 'Can't tell you that.' "You are infuriating." She said. 'Zach said the exact same thing to me when I wouldn't tell him my name.'

2 years later and Hikari still refuses the band idea. Takeshi doesn't give up.

"Got it!" she said as she sat in her new 'home'. Haruko and Calliga adopted the library after Hikari came here. Here being Sakura's old house. A flash of light and she felt dizzy. 'You alright Hikari?' asked Sakura. "Fine. What was that?" :;.Me.;: said a voice. 'Nice to see you too, Yami.' Said Sakura. :;.You died?.;: 'People die. You did so what of it?' "Who's he?" 'A spirit named Yami. And you can speak to him with you thoughts. I can still hear you that way too.' :Really: 'Yes.' :Now I won't look crazy.:;.So are you her descendant?.;:

'Yes she is.' :So you know each other: 'In a past life he was my father. But now he's the spirit of the puzzle. :Ok so, Hello Yami:

-

**MP**: Thanks Kamuri

**Kamuri**: I don't know why I protect you since I did die in the end of my fic

**MP**: Well couldn't think any thing

**Kamuri**: (Blasts the writers block with her ki)

**MP**: Thanks, I don't think that'll work

**Sakura**: R&R


	3. No One's Hikari is Born

**MP**: K Thanks for reviewing Kay/Yugirules now The disclaimer Hikari. (_mutters soemthign about 'thank goodness the others took a hint_) Thanks to dictionary search for a few words. There are lots of stinky translators on the web.

**Hikari**: MP does not own the YGO characters but her OCs and me

**3: No Ones Hikari is formed**

Hikari finally gave into Takeshi's pleas. Sakura and Yami were mildly confused by this, but they shrugged it off. Sakura was able to help Yami understand present times. She had give him a summary of what had happened since Yugi died. So Hikari show to the first rehearsal with 2 specters in tow (Since Specter covered every non living being). Sakura could almost feel as if some one was looking directly at her. She turned around and saw nothing. '_Great now you are becoming a paranoid ghost_.' She thought to herself.

"So Hikari you finally came to you senses. Great now what to call the band?" said Takeshi. 'Suggest a theme' said Sakura. "Umm how bout a theme similar to what happened in history?" said Hikari. "Yeah, Dakrness theme. Good one Hikari." 'guess I'm still considered a genius.' She remarked. :Smarty pants Granny: said Hikari. 'Who you calling granny? Sure I'm 127 years old but he's 5149' :;.So?.;: said Yami. "Hikari?" said Takeshi. "What?" she said trying to look innocent. "Did you know you've got a fuzzy in your hair?" he said. Sakura said, 'He's looking directly at me. I think your friend is a baka medium.' "I'm not a baka." He said. 'Yes you are you fell for it! I tricked you and it worked! Guess I'm still too smart for normal people, even though I've been dead 100 years.'

"Takeshi what's with you?" asked Haruko. "We need to talk about the band in private." She said dragging Takeshi off to his room. "You're a spirit medium aren't you?" she said. "Yes and you, apparently, are too." "Yes. That ghost is the ghost of my great grand ma. She died young and as a ghost she appears as a 16 year old." She said. "Great-Grandmother? Your last name is Mutuo isn't it?" said Takeshi. 'That would be correct. I didn't give up my name when I married. Neither did Sara. Sara shortened my grandson's last name to just Mutuo so my family name lives on.' Said Sakura. "So you're the legendary Princess of Games." He said. 'Correct once again. And you are Tristan's descendent aren't you?' she said. "Yes but how did you know?" 'Please, I didn't just look after my family, I had to leave Zach for a long time since He needed to sort things out on his own. So I watched your family for a little while. Your aunt Mary was the one to pass on her powers to you.'

"Yeah but we already have a ghost haunting this house." He said. 'Who?' 'Me. Long time no see Sakura.' Said a voice. A boy with mess blond hair, honey brown eyes, a white shirt blue jeans, and a green jacket floated up to her. 'HARU!' she said and hugged the other ghost. 'So you kept an eye on Zach all these years?' he said. 'Yes but through other ghosts I had to leave him alone for a while. Oh This is out Great, great granddaughter Hikari.' :Great-Great? But you told me I was just your great-: 'I only said that so I wouldn't seem so far from the past, so out of date. Look I witnessed the history happening, it was bad feeling knowing you could do nothing about it,' 'same feeling' said Haru. "So why do you 2 look like that? 16 I mean." 'Don't know' they both said.

"Hikari, Takeshi hurry up!" yelled Calliga (Whose actual name was Kiku). "Well talk later you 2." Said Hikari. The ghosts nodded and followed them out of the room. 'I've got an idea. Why don't you call you selves No One's Hikari? Since you know Hikari means light.' Said Sakura. "How bout no one's Hikari?" said Hikari. "No one's Light? Cool! Our nicknames fit too." Said Calliga (Calliga, I believe means darkness in Latin, I looked it up once)

POV Hikari

Sakura is too brilliant at times. Sure she was a genius and all but she came up with the perfect name. "Ok in this band I guess I'll go by Yamiko. Haruko will have to get a nick name and so will Takeshi. Lets see. Haruko how bout Akuma?" "Dark Angle? Good." Yeah and I didn't need smarty pants Sakura to tell me that. Ànwútiānrì! Chinese for Darkness. "How bout Ànwútiānrì?" I said. "Yeah, give me the long one." "Hei? Just Dark." I said. 'How bout just Dark.' Said Haru. "I'll just go by Dark." He said.

(A/N No reference to D.N. Angle intended)

'Wow Haru came up with something!' said Sakura and Haru glared at her. 'Aren't you supposed to be a supporting and loving wife?' 'Come on, we used to pick on you a lot. Why so mad now hmmm?' 'Ya doing it in front of our great-great grand kid!' :Shut up I can't think with you 2 ghost's arguing: 'Sorry!' they both said. "So who's the lead?" asked Hikari. "how bout you?" suggested Calliga. "Me?" "Yeah your singing voice is good. Plus you'd have to be the lead singer since you can't play guitar or key board that well." She said. "Good point." I said. I could only play trumpet and that no one but Sakura and Yami knew about, and they were sworn to secrecy.

5 minuets later

"Ok so Takeshi, I mean, Dark will Play lead guitar. Calliga will play trap set, and Akuma on the synthesizer." I said. 'You know, Takeshi really isn't descended from Tristan.' 'Huh?' he said. 'You were adopted.' 'Oh, yeah. I was adopted my sister is his only daughter to his wife, who was taken by sickness.' :This matters why: 'Because now you can li-' Sakura jammed her fist into Haru's mouth. 'nothing.' The ghost said angrily.

POV 3 person

Their rehearsal went great. They weren't exaggerating about Hikari's voice. The ghosts, to Hikari and Takeshi's displeasure, were dancing to it. Yam watched laughing his head off at the other 2.

'Play those oldies!' said Sakura and Hikari could barely ignore it. Takeshi was zoned out playing. 2 weeks passed and they were trying to get a gig to play to see how they'd do in front of a crowd. Hikari found it, with Sakura 'the smarty pants'' help. They would play at an orphanage out of charity, which meant Hikari would have to be the sole person getting money from wiping the floor with rich people who still thought money equaled skills. Hence, she had to pay for most of the equipment to get their logo, which she was forced to draw, put on it. She was lucky to have money to buy food after wards.

'Your too nice to 'em' said Haru. :Their my friends, you gotta love them, no matter what.:;.They seem to take advantage of you.;: said Yami. :Oh well their moochers. Once they all get to greedy I'll be less lenient: the ghosts laughed. :Haru, never ever try to spill about my crush on Takeshi again: she said glaring at the ghost through her arm load of groceries. He whistled. "Hikari!" yelled Takeshi's voice. Sakura pointed to the bag Hikari was carrying. 'You might want to give her a hand.' She suggested.

"That I should." He said. He helped her carry the groceries into her new home. "Was this Sakura's house?" "Yes." Said Hikari as she made her way to the, repaired under the smarty pants' instructions, refrigerator and put all the food away that needed it. She put in the rest in the cabinets that she had fixed. "You actually live here?" he said. "Yes. I'm slowly fixing it up with the smarty pants' instructions and the money I win dueling, with out her help." She said. 'She's good at it. This Kai kid looks right at us oh shoot!' :What Sakura: 'Kai's your cousin' :WHAT:;.Yell in some one else's mind link will you?.;: said Yami acting totally out of character. 'Yeah and he's a medium too. Must have slipped my mind.'


	4. The Eye

**MP**: Thnaks for the review Kay/Yugi rules now on with chapter 4 and the disclaimer, Kenji, my next OC who has nothing to do with RK. You want RK read _Even a Broken Mirror has a Reflection_, but I'm sure whoever's reading this, besides my most loyal reviewer, is here for a YGO fic. End of my babble, go a head Kenji.

**Kenji**: MP doesn't own the YGO characters or the RK title, that she mentioned above, this chapter will feature the lyrics to two songs, which she also doesn't own or even claim in any way shape or form. She states this isn't a song fic.

**Chapter 4: The Eye**

**Hikari POV**

I guy I dislike to the point of can't stand the sight of him is my cousin! This is seriously messed up. "Takeshi, we'd better get ready for the charity thing. Meet you there." I said looking at my watch. He nodded and left the house. I changed my clothing from the out fits like Yugi Mutuo, legendary duelist. To that of a black version of an Egyptian princess out fit. Even black metal. I had to kick several buts in order to get the costume the others had designed for me, while I was getting the money which was meant to be spent on food. I even had to buy a black wig in that style! Luckily, I found a store willing to give me a good deal.

I was able to get the make up for an Egyptian out fit free. SO once I was read, with a bit of Sakura and Yami's help. I walked out and locked up the door I fixed with, you guessed it, Sakura's help. I make it there early and am glad I looked totally different. This heck-hole was the same orphanage I was shoved into when I was 5. Every one else, but Takeshi had wigs too. Calliga was a red head and Haruko was a blonde. They had only switched their natural colors around. Takeshi's dark brown hair was styled in the greaser style. He had colored contacts in making his blue eyes seem crimson. He was wearing a black gi, with a black hakama, black socks, and black sandals all in the Japanese style. Caliiga wore a black gown from medieval times. It was simple with a loose skirt and silver stitching near the waistline. Calliga was the only one in modern clothing wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and black blue jeans.

Our logo was the Japanese kanji for light with out bands name over it. "Welcome the new band, No One's Hikari boys and girls." Said the matron, a pessimistic woman when it came to older orphans. Hadn't really tried to get me a home. The children cheered them as they entered. "I'm Yamiko and we're No One's Hikari. We will take requests at this time." I said in a practiced regal voice. A little boy raised his hand. "Yes?" I said. "Do you know Hikari? She was my sister when she was here." I blinked and was unsure of what to say. This was Kenji, the only reason I stayed in the orphanage for 3 years. The matron looked at me and said, "Dear lord! You are that girl." "Keep it a secret ok?" I said.

All the children nodded. She inclined her head slightly. "So any song requests?" I asked. Kenji raised his hand again. "Yes?" "Simple and clean from Kingdom Hearts." He said. Shoulda known he'd pick something from a video game. The gaming room, which very few choose to play in, was and I guess is his favorite place to be. "Alright then; Simple and Clean by Hikaru, Utada from the Game Kingdom Hearts." I said and the others got ready. Takeshi grabbing the acoustic guitar he had brought along.

"_When you walk away. _

_You don't hear me say, _

_Please oh baby, don't go. _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let it go._"

"_You're giving me,_

_Too many things. Lately,_

_You're all I need._

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you, _

_but does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll under sta_nd what I meant when I said No,

I don't think life is quite that simple."

"_When you walk away. _

_You don't hear me say, _

_Please oh baby, don't go. _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let it go._"

"_The daily things,_

_That keep us all busy are confusing me,_

_That's when you came to me, and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you, _

_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, _

_And maybe some things are that simple._"

"_When you walk away. _

_You don't hear me say, _

_Please oh baby, don't go. _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let it go._"

"_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings, _

_The future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before._"

"_When you walk away. _

_You don't hear me say, _

_Please oh ba-by, don't go. _

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight. _

_It's hard to let it go._"

"_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings, _

_The future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before._"

"_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings, _

_The future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before._"(Copy right Islands records Hikaru Utada featurign onyl the versusNOT A SONG FIC)

We finished and they clapped. "That was beautiful!" piped up Kenji. "Very good!" said Matron. "I Ran!" yelled a little girl.

"Alright. I Ran by Bowling for Soup."

"_I walked along the avenue. _

_Never thought I'd me a girl like You. _

_Meet a girl like You._

_With Auburn hair and tawny eyes,_

_The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through._

_Hypnotize me through._

_And I ran,_

_I ran so far away,_

_Couldn't get away._"

"_A cloud appears above your head, _

_a beam of light comes shining down on you,_

_Shining down on you._

_The cloud is moving nearer still, _

_Aurora Borealis comes and you,_

_Aurora comes and you,_

_And I ran,_

_I ran so far away,_

_And I ran,_

_Ran all night and day,_

_Couldn't get away._"

"_Reached out a hand to touch your face,_

_You're slowly disappearing from my view,_

_Disappearing from my view._

_Reached out a hand to try again,_

_I'm floating in a beam of light with you, _

_A beam a of Light with You._"

"_And I ran, _

_Ran so far away._

_I just ran,_

_I ran all night and day,_

_And I ran,_

_I ran so far away._

_And I ran, _

_I Ran All Night and Day,_

_Couldn't get away._"(Copy Right Bowling for soup, Not a song fic jsut features songs)

"That's all folks we gotta get out of this stuff and I'll be back to talk with you later Kanji." I said and we walked out of the room. Matron must have been at step a head of me. "You can take him." She said and I smiled. I ran back. "Kenji, you can come with me this time!" "YAY! BYE!" and he ran to me. He nearly tackled me with a hug an knocked my wig off. I smiled and place it over his ember colored hair (A/N K He looks like RK's Kenji but that's it. This is not a cross over. Don't own RK. This Kenji has amber eyes any way) He laughed his amber eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Guess now you are my little brother." I said grabbing the 10-year-old's hand. He smiled and we walked away. Takeshi was smiling when he saw this. "That's too adorable! He looks good in that wig. Why is his hair so long?" he asked. "Well he grew it out I guess." I said and Sakura said, 'That's a no brainer. Tell me Einstein, What's your next brilliant act.' She said sarcastically. It was directed to both of us. Kenji said, "Who's the pretty Lady?" "You can see her?" Takeshi and I said at the same time. 'You can see Us?' said the ghosts in unison. He nodded. He pulled out of his pocket the Millennium Eye, which had had in a small globe on a chain. "It helps me see like that pyramid you have." He said. 'So The millennium Age begins again, Haru. Wanna see who's who?' 'Wouldn't miss it.'


	5. Ghostly problem

**MP**: Thank you Yimi Makuya for your awesome review. AS for writing tips, well all I can offer is come up with a character then insert them into a situation.

Now Kenji take it away.

**Kenji**: MP does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but owns her OC's

Kenji POV

Big sis showed me to a house on Memorial Street and told me that it was just non-sense that kept people away. Inside the ghosts explained about who they were and what the eye was. It was so cool! It's one of 7 they said and big sis had one of them called the puzzle. They said she solved it at the same speed as the ghost called Sakura. "Kenji, want to see you room?" said Hikari. "Sure." I said sorta shocked. I'd only seen 2 bed rooms. She lead me to the second floor where there were 4 rooms. "There are 2 guest rooms here and a bathroom plus your room. Sakura and Haru will be with you during the night to keep an eye on you." She said.

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't worry, I've still got Yami to keep me company." She said and I could see a faint figure next to her. "Good now you want to see the room?" she asked. I nodded. She opened the door and I saw a room that looked like it had never been touched. "Neat huh? I found all the rooms but the kitchen and living room like that. Air tight and not dust. Sakura popped in and saw it had your favorite colors. She said her best friend Sarai would stay in that room." She said. 'Some one called?' said a voice. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared. 'I'm Sarai Ishtar, at your service.'

Hikari POV

'SARAI!' Sakura yelled and tackled the new ghost in a hug. 'Long time no see. Hi Haru, so you found each other again. And who's the Sakura double?' :Who are you calling a double? I'm her great-great grand kid.: 'Grand kid or not you still look an awful lot like her' 'Hikari this is Sarai. Sarai Hikari. This little boy is her surrogate brother Kenji.' 'Hiya.' She said. "SO how long have you been haunting here?" I asked. 'Long enough to know there are 5 mediums in domino with out an items assistance' :Me, Takeshi, Kai, who else: 'The Girl who is destined for the necklace, Haruko. And some wacko lady.'

I bet I knew who that was. "So Kenji you hungry?" I asked. He nodded and we walked down stairs. I saw Takeshi arguing with 3 more ghosts. "What does my house have a sign painted to saying 'Please haunt me'?" I asked. 'Hikaru' 'Gabriel' 'Anna'. They said the two blonde boys and the brunet girl. 'Leila couldn't make it. She went to heaven a long time ago and Alex is haunting Kai. So you were the only other mediums in town.' Said Hikaru. "Wait a sec you're my great-great- grand father!" I said. 'Aki's Great-Grand kid? Zach was alive? Wait a sec, did you possess him?' Sakura whistled. 'He touch the 3 gods what was I supposed to do let him die?' 'Good point' he said. The boy ghost with green eyes said, 'Look we don't mean to barge in but with the millennium Age starting once again and all we need too. We're here to help the holder of the Puzzle. Namely you, Hikari.' :;.So it really had began again.;: 'Hey Yami, long time no see.' said every ghost present, excluding Sakura and Haru.

They all talked while the only ones alive in the house, namely Kenji, Takeshi, and I ate some ramen. I heard a knock and knew no ghost could do that. I got up and answered the door. "Kai? What do you want?" I asked. "Can you get rid of her?" he asked pointing to a girl version of Kaiba form those magazines I had read and knew who she was. "No can do cuz, she's our great-great- grandmother. Alexandra Kaiba." I said. "What's you call me?" "Cuz. Your mom is my dad's sister. Well was my dad's sister he died in an accident." "No wonder mom was sad all those years ago. But still can you get rid of her?" he asked.

"I can't. Like you I can only see em. Want to meet the rest of the great, great grand parents? They're inside." I said actually being nice to Kai. He followed and saw the ghosts inside. "How do you sleep at night?" "There used to be only 2. Sakura and Haru. Then Hikaru, Sarai, Gabriel, and Anna showed up. They will be leaving to haunt some where else when ever we want to sleep right?" I said. 'Don't worry. We'll be haunting on the roof.' Said Sarai. "When you do keep it down." 'Well lets go there now. Don't want to talk about the past with 4 people who wouldn't under stand present. Takes too long to explain things.' Said Anna. And they all went through the ceiling to haunt the roof. 'Be back later Kai!' yelled Alex. He groaned.

"Welcome to my nightmare." I said. he laughed actually looking 16 for once not 25. "So you don't hate me or anything? I was a jerk at those arenas." He said. "Nope. You were trying to look good to the other rich guys." I said looking directly into his light blue eyes, which had a lock of chocolate brown hair falling into them. "You're right." He said. Kenji had decided to like him because he asked, "So will you be my cousin too?" "Oh Kai, this is Kenji. My surrogate little brother. Kenji this is my actual cousin." Kai laughed and the cold mask he'd always worn was cast aside. He like Kenji a lot and Kai knew how to play the base guitar very well, to Takeshi's delight.

He was also the next best vocalist we'd found so far so we had him join as well as Kenji since he had a good voice too. "You sure you want to Join Kai?" I asked. "Sure. As long as I don't have to dress up like a French noble man or any noble man for that matter." He said. "Well since you and Kenji are my only family you could try the Egyptian style, or Arabic style. Or you could be different and do Chinese style." I said. "Chinese sounds good but what about one of those names?" he asked when he heard we went by different names in the band. "Lets see. Kanji we'll call Yami since I go bye Yamiko. You wouldn't mind being Hei? It mean's Dark in Chinese." I said.

"No problem." He said. "Oh and since you two are my family you'll have to get black wigs for this." "Wigs?" "Yeah, the others picked the costumes while I was doing other things like kicking the stupid rich guys' butts." He laughed. "Yeah they keep saying, 'I'm going to beat the Akuko some day'. It makes me laugh." "Evil Child? Those guys have lost it." "You're telling me." Said Kai. 'Well they only respect you because you own that arena Mr. Head president of the Neo-Kaiba corp.' said Alex. "You're that smart?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Then you're paying for your own costume." I said. "If you get one and want any designs we only allow silver. We rehearse tomorrow at Takeshi's house. I'll meet you at the dueling arena to show you the way." I said. 'Be careful!' Yelled Sakura as he left. 'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' He said.

I found my self yawning and looked at my watch. It read 9: 55 PM. "Takeshi, you'd better go home if you want to get in be fore your curfew." I said. "You're right. Come one you 3 time to leave." He said to his 3 ghosts. (Sari obviously had chosen to stay here.) They all appeared and they all waved good bye to the 3 staying here. "Alright. Sakura, Haru, Sarai you will keep an eye on Kenji if he has a nightmare comfort him or get me up. If anything happens get me up. Got it?" I said to them and they saluted. I rolled my eyes.

:;.They mean well.;:I know Yami. I know: I help Kenji get ready for bed (there had been a pair of small pajama's in here from Zach's visits to his Grandpa Haru.) I settled Kenji in. "Ok you need me tell one of these 3 and they'll get me up. Anything you want from them ask, alright?" I said. He nodded and hugged me tight. "night little brother." I said. "Night sister." He said and he laid down. I headed down the stairs smiling. Nothing could go wrong now right? I was so wrong.

Third Person POV

Hikari went down stairs into her room(The one that had once been Sakura's) and laid down. She fell asleep and had a strange dream.

Hikari's Dream

_She looked around and saw a Pharaoh walking along with a brown haired woman. Between them was a little girl who looked just like Sakura. 'Temna…….' A voice echoed and the little girl looked around, for she was suddenly alone. 'Temna………..'_

Hikari woke with a start. 'What was with that?' she thought. She sat up and saw a glowing light coming from the hall. "You shall no longer linger." Said a low voice. 'Hikari needs me!' I hear Sakura yell. "No human needs a ghost." I open the door and see her and Haru in a net of light :Yami, we have problems:;.What kind of problems?.;: he asked. :Ghost banisher ones, they're trying to get rid of Sakura:;. Let me take over. I might be able to do something about it.;: he said. :Hope you can. YU-GI-OH:

Yami blinked and saw she was the same height of Yugi. He entered the hall and Sakura noticed the difference but the guy didn't even notice Yami Hikari's presence. "Leave her alone." Yami Hikari said. "No, this is for your own good." He said. "Then banish me too." Yami Hikari. The intruder noticed the puzzle. "Spirits require a different spell." He said. He cast a spell, Yami Hikari jumped in front of it, and all went black for both halves. Hikari woke up. She saw 3, solid, forms next to her. One was Yami, and the others Sakura and Haru. She stood up and went into her room to change.

She came out and the trio was awake. THUD THUD THUD! Kenji and Sarai ran down the stairs. "We have issues." She said. "You said it." Said Sakura.


	6. HikariWhereGo?

**MP**: Thanks for reviewing , Yami Mikuya and Yugirules for reviewing. Most reviews are taking into consideration and never offense. Any reviews welcome. I don't own anytihng but my OC's

Hikari POV

I am now freaked out. The 3 ghosts and Yami were now real. I see that guy and I sat upon him as he stirred. "Lets talk." I said. He cowered. "I-I didn't mean it! Wait why are they solid?" "I'd like to ask the same question, pal." I said. "Hikari, did your ghosts, never mind." Said Takeshi coming in with Anna, Gabriel, and Hikaru now solid and boy was he pale. "A guy like this guy came in?" I asked. He nodded. "He ran though. Guess yours can't get away then," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Hikari-" "Yes we know!" every one said in unison as Kai came in with Alex, also pale but he had an eye twitching. "WE have problems but right now let's 'interrogate' this guy." I said and the guy gulped.

**5 minuets of 'interrogation' later**

"So you wanted to prevent the Millennium age by getting rid of our help?" said Sakura. He nodded and I noticed my slapping marks were purpling into bruises. "You failed but now we have a dilemma. The people from the last Millennium Age shouldn't exist as the next group does because that messes things up." Said Haru. "Thanks for running the space time continuum, dude." Said Sarai. "There's gotta be a way to fix this." Said Kai as he twirled a rod around in his fingers. "Is that an item?" I asked. "Yeah the Rod. Your friends have the necklace and ring." Said Kai he seemed strangely calm now.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Speak of the devil." I muttered. I opened the door and Haruko and Calliga were standing there with a large Egyptian guy behind them. "Come in. I guess you guys know about this." I said and they saw the newly solid ghosts and seemed to get a puzzled look on their faces. "The old wielders." The guy gasped. "Yeah that nimrod the others are restraining did it." Said Sakura. He kneeled, "Your majesty, you were dead?" he asked.

"Yeah, you sorta have to be to be a ghost." She said. "Majesty? Whoa wait a sec, you're royalty Sakura?" said Takeshi as his eyes widened. "Only heir to the throne of the Pharaoh. Didn't live much longer in that life either." She said. "That means Hikari's descended from royalty." Said Takeshi trying to crack every one up.

"In away yes." She said. "So what am I a princess or something?" I asked. Sakura nodded. "Great now I can add Princess to the list of things I am." "Not to mention 1/32 of magician." Said Haru. "I was half, your great grand ma a fourth, grand pa an eighth, your dad a sixteenth, making you one thirty-second." Sakura said. So now I'm royalty, a kick butt duelist, an orphan, and a duel monster to boot? Why couldn't I have been normal? "That goes for Kai too. He's technically a prince and a monster too." Said Alex.

And I have to share the weird things with Kai. Just peachy how my life is. "Should we tell them the rest?" said Sarai. "No, not at all." Said Sakura. "What?" I asked. "That we have to find the holder of the scales soon or we'll be seeing some people from the past very, very soon." Said Sakura. "As in?" I said. "Perhaps My father, Kaiba, Joey, Atem, Set, Slysheen, Darts." She said. "That wouldn't be good at all." I said. I looked around the room and saw a strange new ghost who could only be, "Gramps?" I said and he smiled. 'Hi Hikari, so you met my Grandma?'

"Just Sakura." She said. The cloaked guy tried to escape but Haru tackled him. "I don't think so." He said. "I can find who you are looking for. He is called Matt. He may be around here but he only talks to those who defeat him in duels." He said. "Well then I'll defeat him." I said. I went to my room and grabbed my duel disk. "Hikari are you sure you want to do this?" said Takeshi.

3 RD Person POV

Hikari stormed out with Sakura following. Takeshi saw every one else look upset. "What?" he asked. "Matt kills those who don't defeat him. She's good but Matt uses a slew of traps and she doesn't have the right monsters to beat him." Said Kai. "They said something about the Millennium Age. Well that would mean all the living would be the next item holders." He said. "Yes. Haruko, I trust you have the necklace and you have the ring Calliga? That only leaves the key and the scales. They key is in a room near by." Said Haru. Yami had been standing still the whole time. "His spell is wearing off of me. I'll be able to go help Hikari once it does." He said.

"So whose ghost are you?" asked Calliga. "He's a spirit and he's been dead for over 5000 years." Haruko said and every one else stood still. "She is correct. I was called Atem but most call me Yami." He said. "Wait a sec that would mean Sakura had been your daughter at one point." Said Haruko. He nodded. "She had been called Temna." He said. He began to fade. Takeshi showed up and saw him fade and every one else fainted, excluding the ghosts. The ghosts all burst out with laughter. "He warned them." Said Anna.

"We've got to go help Hikari!" said Takeshi heading into the kitchen. He came back with several glasses of water. Kenji came from where he'd been and began to help. The woke every one up with the splash treatment. "We've got to go now!" he said. "Fine captain grump." Said Haruko getting up. The others grumbled too. Kai was just shaking his head. Yami had completely vanished. "He went after Hikari already we need to hurry." Said Takeshi running to the door. Every one raced after him.

He found a spot engulfed in an eerie purple fog the crackled with lighting. He stuck the key into it and twisted it. He could enter but every one else was left out side. "She's not doing so well." Said Kenji holding the eyes up to his left eye. And he was right. Matt's traps had Hikari in a corner with only 600 life points. She saw Takeshi some how break in. "I miss anything?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked a guy in a cloak. "Takeshi, keeper of the key." He said. "Get out of here now before he decides to do something to you too!" yelled Hikari. She drew a card and then smirked. "I play Final destiny! By discarding five card from my hand I can destroy every magic trap, an monster card in play!" she said and Matt backed away as all his monsters, fiends, were destroyed. "I now play monster reborn to bring back my long lost Magician Girl. Lets see you've got 2900 life points she has 2000 attack right, well you would be if you hadn't done this." She said and 3 magicians showed up.

"Should have like your Dark magician better because now he and my dark magician and magician of back chaos boost her to enough points to destroy you. Remember you won't lose a soul from this." She said and the Dark magician girl attacked him wiping out his life points. She stood smiling as she could see the real world again. "Thanks yami" she said. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "So you had help. Ma'at doesn't take kindly to justice being unbalanced." He said and a hole opened up underneath Hikari and she screamed as she fell.

"You baby! Yami was merely congratulating her or didn't you notice your scales are now unbalanced! Talk about a sore loser." Said Takeshi. "He wasn't helping her? Crap. Now how will we get her back. "You'll have to do that on your own folks cause now that you guys have a good start we can rest now." Said Sakura and one by one they all disappeared. "See you in the after life maybe!" she said and she faded out. 'I'm still here.' Said Zach. "Well at least we have one ghost to help us. So tell where your granddaughter is." Said Haruko. 'I don't know nor can we find her with out 7 items and last I checked you only have 6.' He said.

"Darn! Thanks dude." Said Takeshi to Matt. "Sorry. But she's in the past. Maybe with that flashy key of yours you could maybe unlock a gate to the past." He said. "I'll do that then." He said. "We need the girl who possesses the pendant of ages." Said Haruko. "Can we summon her?" asked Takeshi. "Sort of. She'll look different but she'll be here." Said Haurko and she began to chant. That's when a light showed up.


	7. Get Your Game On

**MP**: Any one want to guess where Hikari is? If you guessed on her way to kick but in the GX universe you would be half correct. The other half would spoil the plot so enjoy this chapter. Plus I'm sorry for the wait and ofr those who read it, the first lame version. Hope you like it. Hikaru take it away!

**Hikaru**: Mp doesn't own YGO or GX but owns her ocs, in a way.

Chapter 7: Get your Game on

Hikari landed with a thump in the middle of a forest and stood up slowly. She heard a scream and ran to it to see a run down building. She entered and found a room with the items sketched on the walls with hieroglyphs saying what they did around them. She followed the sound of voices till she came into a room that looked like something out of a nightmare with a guy with brown hair up against a guy with a phony looking puzzle.

"Who are you?" asked a voice that lacked confidence.

"Hikari. You are?" she said turning to see a short blue hair gray eyes boy.

"Syrus. Call me Sai." He said.

"What's going on Sai?" she asked.

"Jaiden is dueling some guy with a millennium item." He said turning back to watch the duel.

"My friend it is fake. I have the real one." She said. Syrus's eyes widened when he finally noticed it. Jaiden was looking back at them and then smirked looking at the big guy.

"So yours is a fake. That means this whole thing is a trick. Pretty good circus act, but not good enough."

"It is too! Any day I'll get my job back at the circus-who are you?" he said spotting Hikari.

"Oh no one but the one who will deliver judgment at the end of this duel." She said. The duel went one with Jaiden beating back his arch fiends when the real shadows show up. Hikari tried to get inside the bubble but she was sent flying.

Jaiden dueled the guy when he was possessed and Hikari stood in front of him.

:Yami:

:;.Yes?.;:

:Is he gone:

:;.Yes, his soul is missing.;:

"So who are you and how do you have the Millennium Puzzle." Said Jaiden.

"Hikari. The Puzzle is a family heirloom. Tell me what year is it?" she said.

"2006" he said.

"Well I'll be betting you won't believe me if I told you my last name then." She said.

"You know you kinda look like Yugi Mutuo; king of Games." Said Jaiden.

"Well where I'm from it's the year 2191 and I'm what's left of the Mutuos." She said.

"That would make you like his quadruple great grand daughter." Said Jaiden.

"Something like that." Said Hikari and Jaiden just laughed.

"Nice try but I don't believe you. For all I know you could have a crush on Yugi." He said.

"Really? Then look at my cards." She said pulling the well cared for, but worn deck from her pocket.

"Those are really old but how can you prove it." Said Jaiden.

"Yugi has 3 cards in his deck no one else has." She said drawing three cards and holding them out.

"THE GOD CARDS!" said Syrus.

"Exactly, now do you believe me?" she said.

"Maybe." He said.

He then remembered and went to the sarcophagus and freed Alexis who was about to wake up.

"Since you all are having difficulty grasping this I'll give you this gift; it will be a dream tomorrow morning." she said as the puzzled glowed knocking all of them out and sending them back to their dorms. She walked over to the body of the man and dragged it out of the building following a path to a tri domed building. She left him in plain view and headed to the blue building.

She was met by a horrible man, who looked remarkably like Archaina and Saggy the Dark Clown mixed. "May I help you sir?" she asked.

"Why are you on this island?" he asked; his voice annoying her.

"I don't know why. Where am I, exactly?" she asked.

" Duel Academy. Why are you here." He said.

"Because I'd like to enroll." She said.

"There is a tutition payment unless you by some fluke beat me in a duel miss?" he said.

"Meskhent. Hikari Meskhent." She said.

:;.Light Destiny?.;: said Yami.

:Just a cover till I find out why this place and time.: she told Yami.

She crushed Dr. Croweller with little effort at all.

"Th-that must be a fluke!" he yelled.

"How to prove that." Said Hikari.

"Take an exam of course!" he said.

"Exam? You really think you can prove I beat you on luck with an exam. Fine." She said. He shepherded her into the big building and was met by Daitokugi and his cat Pharaoh.

"What a pleasant surprise, Dr. Croweller and guest. Did you know you look like Yugi Mutuo?" he said.

"I'm Hikarit Meskhent. I'm her to enroll and I beat Dr. Crowller in a duel and he said if I did that I'd get in on a scholarship. He wants me to take an exam to prove it wasn't a fluke." She said.

"Then follow me. You may go Croweller." Daitokugi said. Hikari followed him to a classroom that looked like a lecture hall. "Have a seat." He said and she complied. He went out the door.

:;.You Sure you want to do this?.;:

:Yes, Yami. Don't Worry. Smarty Pants Granny Taught me most of what she knew.:

:;.I hope it's enough.;:

:Me Too.:

:;.He's Back. I'll be right here if you need me.;:

:Uh-uh that would be cheating. Cheer me on, please.:

She saw it and picked up a pencil and began. Some of it was a bit too easy. But she had been taught the whole system when she did learn to duel so she knew it well. It was her income after all. But why here she wondered half way through the test. Why this time and not to say the Oricalcos events or duelist kingdom 1 or 2?

-Back in 2191-

"What happened?" said Takeshi as the light cleared.

"We summoned a little girl and she trying to bite me!" yelled Haruko. As she tried to shake off a small child dressed in Egyptian clothing. Takeshi came up behind and then noticed the girl's hair had 3 colors in it.

"Hey guys I think we may have summoned Yami's kid to the future instead of Sakura." Said Takeshi.

"Then she wouldn't speak English I'm betting!" yell Haruko still failing to remove the girl from her arm.

"Stand back I have a spell for that!" said Matt. Every one stood aside and he chanted and she stopped fighting and let go.

"Who are you?" she asked with a strange accent.

"We're friends and we need your help your highness." Said Matt bowing. Everyone followed his example.

"How do you know The Pharaoh is my daddy?" she asked.

"Long story. Look we need you to help us. Will you?" asked Matt. She nodded.

"Do you have the Pendant of Ages?" asked Haruko. She nodded.

"So lets start this off better. I'm Matt." Said Matt.

"Haruko."

"Takeshi."

"Kiku"

"Kenji." Said Kenji.

"I'm Atemna. Call me Tem."


	8. Conflicting Duel Calls

**MP**: I'll be scrambling the story line. Chez left before the Shadow Duelist and came back to be on the bottom. My friend WD7 made an interesting observation; there are no girl Slifers. Also I'm sorry for not updating. Kiku(Calliga) take it away!

**Kiku** : To the evil Lawyers, MP OWNS NOTHING!

**Chapter 8: Conflicitng Duel calls**

IN GX

Croweller was mad. That Meskhent girl's test was perfect. Perfect!

"She should be in Obelisk! But she'd be too smart for them. She's in he own class! I'll just put her with the Slifers and hope she will drop out" he said to him self.

He went to the room.

"Slifer Red! Your scores were perfect." He said.

"Fine" she said knowing it was the worst dorms to be in. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"I am pleased to see you are in my dorms." Said Daitokugi. Handing her a boy's uniform.

"Thank you." She said.

She walked around many muttering about a stray Yugi impersonator. 'Wonder where I can change.' She thought.

:;.There were bathrooms in that main building.;:

:I'll ask for your help next I want it.: She said. She found a cave and came out wearing the uniform, her Domino clothing folded up in her bag, which had been given to her to hold her deck and old fashioned duel disk.

"Hey look a new Slifer!" said a voice. Hikari turned to see Syrus and Jaiden.

"Hey! You know you look just like Yugi." He said.

"Does any one know his name?" asked Chumly.

'His name?' she thought a vain appearing in her head.

"I'm a girl." She said shortly.

"A girl slifer? Sister Slifer!" yelled Jaiden and she had to dodge his hug.

"I'm sorry you had to meet those 3 first. I'm Chez Princeten." Said Chez walking mup behind her.

"Hikari Meskhent." She said.

"Hikari. Nice name." said Syrus.

"Thanks, uh, I didn't get your names." She said.

"Chumley."

"Jaiden Yuki."

"Syrus Trusedale."

"You a good duelist?" asked Jaiden.

"Well I beat the Croweller guy who looks like sagi the dark clown." She said making the others stare at her in shock, Jaiden laughed and the others after thinking about it, laughed too.

"So, Sister Slifer. Want to duel me?" asked Jaiden.

"I don't want to be picking up your splattered ego later." She said and walked past them.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, Pretty, Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, Pretty, Pretty-,"

"NO!"

They reached the dorms and they expected Hikari to laugh. She didn't

"You guys made it sound like this place was in shambles. Its great."

"Are you serious?" asked Jaiden and Chez.

"Its better than what I grew up in. Trust me." She said. She followed the paper to a room and it was a decent room. Nice sized bed, a bathroom, and a table.

"Its better than our room!" said Syrus.

"Don't even jump on her bed like you did mine." He said.

"Come one, that's so 3 hours ago." Said Jaiden. Since that had happened 3 hours ago.

"Are they always so immature?" she asked.

"You have no idea." He said as they broke their claim and were bouncing on Hikari's bed too.

"So Sister Slifer, how's it feel to be the only girl?" asked Jaiden.

"Stop calling me that." She said.

"Or what you'll wipe the floor with me in a duel?" asked Jaiden.

"You seem to have a lot of potential but since I've had my fair share of dueling I won't fracture your hopes and dreams by kicking your tail in." 'With out Yami's help even'

"Prove it." He said.

"Fine." She said. She pulled out her battle scarred duel disk and every one gasped.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Jaiden.

"Why? I found it." She said. She pulled out her worn , but well cared for deck. "Family Heirlooms. My grandfather dueled." 'Well I'm not lying Zach did duel.'

"Lets go out side." Said Jaiden. Hikari nodded and followed him.

"Is that the Millennium Puzzle?" asked Syrus.

"Yes." She said.

"The real one?"

"Yes. I'm not an out of work carnnie." She said following him to an area near the ocean to duel.

"Don't go easy on me." Said Jaiden still not believing her.

"I'll go 80 on you." She said. 'Acutally 70.' She thought.

"Look Jaidens dueling the new guy!"

"It's a girl Slifer?"

"Go Sister Slifer!" while Hikari yelled, in Mutuo fashion,

"Its time to duel!" Jaiden yelled,

"Get your Game on!"

"You first Jaiden." She said.

"I summon elemental hero Sparkman!"

"Fine. I throw these card face down and this card in defense mode!"

10 minutes later…….

"Dark Magician Girl Dark Burning attack!"

J- 0 H- 500

"You were good." He said.

"I lied. I only went 70 on you." She said smirking.

"What! Come on Sister Slifer fight me at your fullest."

"Come back when you stop calling me that. And you did very well. Not many can get me that low in the life points when I duel 70." She said.

Most called her Sister Slifer. The younger slifers used her as a way to keep Obelisks from dissing them. It worked 9 out of 10 times. The 10th time out of each the Obelisk challenged her and she'd crush them. Alexis laughed each time they complained about Sister Slifer not knowing her place.

In the Future

"Why was she sent back?" asked Tem.

"Well some one accused her of cheating and over reacted." Said Haruko. And Matt whistled.

"Then we simply use our magic to bring her back. Item holders step forward!" the young monarch said. Takeshi, Kenji, Matt, Haruko, Kiku, and Kai stepped forwards.

"Chant after me!" she yelled. She chanted slowly in egpytian and Takeshi began to chant too. Every one else imitated. The light glowed. And everyone closed their eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" yelled Tem. Everyone did so and then they saw a circle form around them and they are floating in a glowing vortex. Then they are gone.


	9. Past Future Present Tense?

**MP**: Ok, This will be the last MA story, meaning Sakura and Haru will be retired except for usage in reviews or revisions of this set of stories. I forgot some of the character's names I remember Drarts, Rapheal, Valance, but I forgot the guy who steals' Mai's name. Stupid huh? I can't describe duels to save my life and I'll dive into Hikari's dueling past a little. Oh, about names, I'll try to be better about that but the GX area won't be used much after wards. Jaden I spelled wrong because I've seen it spelled the other way. And in any future stories featuring GX(Not in GX completely), there shall be no girl slifers. I'll find some way to place the low achieving girls. Now Kai and Kenji, take it away.

**Kai and Kenji:** MP doesn't own any parts of Yu-Gi-OH but her OCs

**Chapter 9: Past Future Present Tense?**

Hikari was hiding, not from and idol worshipers, which she had accumulated, but from Kaiba. He'd come to investigate the prestigious new student. It was close to lunch, though she wouldn't mind missing it she hadn't eaten all day. So today she'd face The Sandwich bin of Doom. She got up from her hiding place and saw Jaden approaching her.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Will I ever be?" she replied. They both raced to the dining hall where Syrus was trying to get a half decent sandwich when Hikari got an idea. She ran and dived into the bin hearing several students yell.

"Hey, her squishing them might make then taste better." Said one student and the others agreed.

"Sy, look at that!" said Jaden when a spike emerged with a sandwich stuck to it.

"Land shark!" said Sy. Then Hikari's head followed the spikes. She pulled the sandwich out of her hair. She opened it.

"Pickles and peanut butter?" she asked.

"Me!" said Syrus. She threw it to him. She dive back in and came out with 3, if you counted another stuck in her hair.

"Asparagus and chocolate?" she said.

"Me!" said Chumley.

"Edible sandwich?" she said.

"The eggwich!" yelled Jaden.

"Yum, Metalballs and whipped cream." She said pulling the one out of her hair. After having a tongue sandwich, she would eat anything. She hopped out and others grumbled that they took the least disgusting sandwiches.

"Maybe Hikari should dive in every day." Said Jaden.

"Don't get your hopes up. I try to avoid lunch." She said eating her disgusting sandwich. She looked up to see Kaiba looking at her funnily. 'Great another person to state captain obvious,' she thought as he made his way over to where the 4 were eating.

"Hikari Meskhent?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said after swallowing.

"Would you come with me." He said. She got up and followed.

"Dude, that's Seto Kaiba!" whispered Jaden to Chumley.

"Are you another Yugi fan?" he asked pointing to her hair.

"Sadly no. My triple great grandfather had hair like this." She said. 'Well Yugi is my triple great granddad.'

"Good because I was going to ask you how you got them vertical." He said.

"They're vertical now?" she asked and thought 'Peachy'

"How would you not know?" he asked as a light flashed and a pair landed near by. One was a little boy with red hair and amber colored eyes in ragged clothes, the other had Kaiba frozen. He looked just like him.

"Hikari Mutuo what the heck is going on!" yelled his look alike.

"Thanks a lot Kai Kab." She said glaring and he saw Seto and froze.

"We're in the past dumb-dumb." Said the little boy standing up.

"Where are the others?" he asked looking around.

In the future

The light cleared and Tem, Kenji, Takeshi, and Kai are gone.

"Where are they?" Is the unanimous question.

With Hikari

"Mutuo?" asked Kaiba.

"About 100 years from now I'll be born into a chaotic world where the only way I get food is to duel. I've lost a few but I've gotten better, better than the rich guys, whose clocks I'm always cleaning." She said. She shook her head remembering her first disat-er-duel.

_An 8 year old Hikari left a small Kenji behind as she left the Orphanage. The Matron was nothing short of pleased to see her go. She walked around and wandered into what was once down town Domino and saw the Museum was closed up. Well it had been for 98 years. No one was able to get in. Unless they were 3'4 like Hikari. She ran to the side where there was a small hole in the bricks large enough for some one very small to crawl through. She entered and saw she was in the Platics era exhibit. There were posters of Yugi Mutuo, King of Games, of Seto Kaiba, his rival, and Sakura Mutuo, Princess of Games. There was a duel disk on a dilapidated dummy near Yugi's exhibit. _

_'This is the same duel disk both Mutuos used at one point. Sakura favored the 9x afterwards, but both achieved championships using this duel disk.' She grabbed it and nothing happened, since the alarms had been done in by an explosion a long time ago. She saw Sakura and Yugi's decks in cases and Yugi's was a jar a bit so she grabbed his. But she also grabbed Sakura's. She found a bag in the school exhibit and placed everything inside. She crawled out and saw a boy her age and the proper height for that age looking at her funny. _

_'What are you looking at?' she asked. _

_'Nothing' he said and walked away. _

_She found out there was a place to duel. So she decided she'd go there. _

_The rich of Domino enjoyed many luxuries thought lost during this bleak time including duels. They laughed long and hard at the scruffy tri-colored-hair girl with violet eyes as she walked in. _

_'Can we help you little lady?' asked one. _

_'You can duel me.' She said. He laughed and she glared showing she wasn't kidding _

_'Fine little lady. Don' cry when you lose.' He said. '_ _DUEL_ _ON__!' he yelled. Hikari yelled, on instinct, _

_'It's time to Duel!' She placed her duel disk on her arm the right way but her deck in the wrong way. Then played cards the wrong way and lost overwhelmingly. She left and tried repeatedly till she learned how to play correctly. Then she visited the abandoned museum and read magazines on Yugi's dueling style and learned strategy. She still wasn't winning but she was getting better and no one could laugh at her presence after a year of her working on her skills. After 3 years of work she won her first duel against the weakest rich guy. _

_'How could that-that-that orphan beat me!' he yelled. _

_'She's getting too good for her status. Akiko must be taught a lesson in her place.' Said the second strongest rich man. The strongest never really was around. He challenge Hikari and made the mistake of telling her 'her place' and lost by a fluke, since it was his mistakes that let her win. After 5 years she won fair and square against the third strongest. Then a half year later she beat the second guy and after 6 years of her appearance at the arena she beat the top guy, a kid a year older than her. This upset all of them and she had to beat them back. After her beating of the weak guy he kept challenging her, and losing, so she wagered money on it and was able to buy food with that money. Others challengers also parted with money after time. Thus began Hikari's livelihood. _

"It took me 6 years to get good at this." She said.

"You must be mentally unstable." Said Kaiba.

"Really? Well explain to me this. How do I, a psycho know you are the father of a little girl name Alexandra. How do I know Yugi has a daughter almost exactly a year younger name Sakura and that no news people know this?" she said.

"How is it Hikari and I have these?" asked Kai pointing to the items.

"You stole them, but we didn't." said Kenji holding the eye in front of his eye. Kaiba looked at them.

"Another geek squad, just great." He said. And a light made the items flash and an observer in the bushes vanished along with Hikari, Kenji, and Kai.

"SY!" yell Jaden when Syrus disappeared.

In the time of Millennium Age

Sakura and Haru are enjoying a well deserved rest, after getting him back and completing Noah's artificial body. When a light flashed and the found them selves falling next to 5 people. 1 was a girl with tri-colored spikes with the puzzle. One was a boy with brown hair with the key, a Kaiba clone, an adorable red haired boy, and one was a blue haired boy the girl and boy were wearing similar clothes.

"Great now we're being dragged further back in time." Said the girl.

"Actually, we're going to a temporary stop." Said the little red hair boy.

"How does he know these things?" asked the Kaiba clone.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Hikari. I'm from the future. The red head's Kenji, the brunette is Takeshi, and the guy with the attitude is Kai, my cousin. The little guy with blue hair is from the past name Syrus." Said Hikari.

"Sakura." She said.

"Haru." Said Haru. They landed with a thump in a dock near an oh so familiar scene.

"You can't control Obelisk's power. You'll hurt your self." Yelled a voice. Sakura gasped.

"Th-the seal of Oricalcos!" she said loud enough for people to look over and see the group.

"Look at the guy, his hair stands right up like Yugi's!" said a tall blond figure.

"I'm a GIRL!" yelled Hikari running over to him and he backed off.

"Who's the other girl?" he asked?

"Sakura." Said Hikari.

"Dude you know you look just like Yugi." He said.

"I get it." She said getting annoyed.

"What's going on?"asked the robed dude and Yami Yugi looked out to see a new group of people and a girl who looked a lot like Yugi arguing with Joey.

"Hikari stop fighting with that blond!" yelled a boy with brown hair.

"Fine Takeshi." She said.

Hikari finally noticed her puzzle was missing.

'What the?' she thought. This meant Yami was out of reach. She could have really used his advice right now.

"Hikari look, next to Yugi Mutuo." Said Kenji holding up the eye and she gasped.

'YAMI! He's different. Not as tan, but it's got to be him. I guess he's been protecting us for generations.' She thought.

Sakura looked at Hikari suspiciously.

'She said she was from the future, could she be like my kid or grand kid?' she wondered.

"Look at the little kid." Said Haru pointing to Kenji.

"Just because he's a red head doesn't mean you need to point it out." Said the Kaiba clone.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Haru.

"Kai Kab." He said.

"Kaiba doesn't have a son." Said Haru.

"Kab not Kaiba!" said Kai.

"He looks like Kaiba. What's Hikari's full name?" asked Sakura.

"Hikari Mutuo. Known to some as Akuko or Yamiko." Said Takeshi.

"Any one have a clue why we're here?" asked Haru.

"They attempted a time spell to find Hikari and some how wound up dragging Syrus back in time." Said Kenji.

"Weird." Said Haru. Sakura took it in. 'Mutuo. Definitely a descendant of me or any children I'd have.' She thought.

Syrus was freaked.

"Calm down this is all a dream." He said to himself.

"You ok?" asked Hikari. She'd stopped talking to Joey a while ago.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, magic is real, you've gone back in time. Yugi's in a duel for his soul." Said Hikari.

Syrus went into a dead faint.

"Takeshi, take care of him and Kenji." Said Hikari.

Sakura was watching her future father winning and the old man (Whos name I've completely forgotten by now) finally fell despite his extra monsters. This time Before he could throw Obelisk Haru was already running near him and snagged it out of the air and shoved it in his shirt.

"NO!" yelled the man.

"Did I just mess up a historical event?" asked Haru as the motorcyclists sped off. The nods from the future people were all he needed to see. The confused looks of Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were not unexpected, but they weren't going to tell them about their origins.

"Thanks a lot Haru." Said Kai.

"Who are you?" asked Yugi.

Far way a man with long blue hair with one amber eye and one green eye, these eyes clouded with insanity and evil, wondered the exact same thing.

--------------- --

Hate it? Needs Work? Like it?

R&R


	10. Too Much Marty McFly

**MP**: Next to last chapter, I'm kind of sad that I'm ending the MA stories but it has to be done. Don't own anything except the OC's.

**Chapter 10: Too Much Marty McFly.**

"Ok, lemme get dis straight. All of you are from da future. Da short blue haired kid is from only about 2 years, one boy and a girl with tri colored hair is from 20 years, and da rest of you are from 100 years in da future. HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" yelled Joey.

"Ok I dueled this guy and my spirit friend congratulated me and he accused me of cheating so he sent me back in time. Kenji, Kai, and Takeshi followed me to get me back. Syrus was dragged back by accident as were Sakura and Haru. I don't know their story, but it seems they have done stuff like this before." Said Hikari.

"How would he send you back in time?" asked Yami Yugi.

"Because this guy was the holder of the Millennium scales." She said.

"Did you have a shadow game?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How did you win with out passing out?" he asked.

"I, uh, hadmyfamily'sheirloomthemillenniumpuzzle." She said.

"Didn't catch that." Said Tristan.

"I, uh had a family heirloom, the Millennium Puzzle." She said and every one froze.

"F-family heirloom?" asked Joey.

"Well Yugi Mutuo was my Great-Great-Great grand father." She said.

"So you are my great-great grand kid? Weird." Said Sakura.

"Did she just substract a great?" asked Tristan.

"Dat means she's Yugi's future kid. Hey Dat kid must be my son!" said Joey.

"You figured it out faster dis time. Though, I'm surprised you forgot us, old man." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Well because a fiasco like this happened before but only we went battle city. I had to fend off a tomb robber." She said.

"I so wanted to pound his blonde face in." said Haru.

"You're my kid?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah. I can't say much more." Said Sakura.

"Hey Hikari, Syrus is waking up."

"Hikari?" asked Joey.

"Yes, its my name, don't wear it out." She said. She walked over to Takeshi and Kenji. Syrus sat up and looked around. He was still pale.

"Syrus listen to me. This is a dream. A very real dream and you'll have to work with me to wake up. When you do, you'll be back at lunch. Jaden will be complaining about Crowler." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"Now let's get going before they come to us." Said Hikari.

"Are you sure you are going any where?" asked a voice. It was a small weasel like boy. He had a oricalcos stone necklace.

"Yes, no go away." Said Hikari.

"Sure you don't want to duel?" he asked.

"Fine. Maybe I'll be able to whip you before you play the seal."

"So confident." He said. Hikari had every right to be.

"Duel!" she yelled as she activated her duel disk.

"I place 2 cards face down." Said the weasel kid.

"I play Obnoxious Celtic guardian in attack mode and lay these two cards face down!" she yelled and she began to pound him mercilessly with strategies that seemed familiar to Yugi. She was doing very well till the duelist played the seal of Oricalcos.

That's when she had to change her strategies, doing so she destroyed all his weak monsters that seemed to multiply every second.

"She has ta be ya descendant." Said Joey.

"I don't need your commentary Joseph." She said.

"Really, back off. Hikari has anger issues." Said Kai.

"Quiet, cousin." She said.

"Let's go." Said Yugi to the others. Haru handed Yugi Obelisk the Tormentor.

"I know I shouldn't have grabbed it but the gods belong in Mutuo hands." He said. Yugi nodded. Yami looked over the two tri-colored girls.

:Are they really my descendnts:

;:.Becareful Yugi. They could be working for the other side.:;

:If they were why'd the fight one of their own:

They received a message from Pegasus and, were, of course, going to see him. The time travel gang declined.

"It's your adventure plus we don't want to up set Sy more than we already have." Said Hikari.

"You sure?" asked Yugi.

"Well maybe you should take Kenji and Sakura along." Said Kai.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"You're a good duelist and Kenji is a kid." Said Takeshi.

"No Kenji stays with me." Said Hikari giving them an or else glare.

**Hikari POV **

If Kenji gets separated from me he'll start having nightmares. I can't have that. "Sakura and Haru should tag along." She suggested.

"No, we stay here. We'll intercept others looking for Yugi." She said.

"Just go." Said Haru. With that they shepherded the original gang onto the plane.

"Now what?" asked Takeshi.

"We simply try to avoid trouble." I said.

"You say the impossible for Mutuos and you know it." Said Sakura.

I knew that all too well. Try to walk down a street and, you had a duel half way down the road. There was a reason we Mutuos always seemed to carry a duel disk. That reason; survival.

"Now what do we do." Said Kenji.

"We lay low." Said Kai.

"How? We happen to have a pair of the people most likely to have something paranormal happen." Said Haru.

"Why don't we split up. Sy, Kenji, Sakura and I go one way. Takeshi, Kai, and Haru another." I said.

"But-,"

"You'll have protection no matter what. Two Millennium Keys and a magician with the rod. We'll have 2 magicians, the eye, and the pendant of ages." I said.

"Fine." Said Takeshi. They all headed to the game shop.

"Where will we go?" asked Sakura.

"We'll find someplace. This city doesn't change much in a hundred years. Even with the wars." Kenji said.

"Wars? Are you sure you're from the direct future?" asked Sakura.

"Why?"

"Because we had Sarai do a scan and I live to a ripe old age and there are no wars. I supposed to die just after the birth of my Great-Great-Granddaughter. Namely, you." She said.

"You mean some one messed with time!" said Kenji.

"I suppose so, why else would Sarai's prediction be obscured and stretched beyond recognition." She said.

"So we need to fix this." I said.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe you should go to where the time line skewed off into Hikari's future." Said Sy.

We both we wearing gold fish faces. Kenji too but then he giggled. Hate that eye.

"I've seen, uh, Back To The Future one too many times." He muttered.

"Try 20 too many!" laughed Kenji.

"H-how?" asked Sy.

"He can read minds with that eye of his." I said and he held up the millennium eye.

Sy nearly fainted till he righted himself. I could hear him muttering, 'Just a dream'.

"You OK?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be fine. How do we get to this point in time?" he asked. showing a back bone we, the Slifer's, never knew he had.

"Well first we need to find a place to hide. Perhaps reunite with the guys, wait a sec that's it!" yelled Sakura.

"What's it-HEY!" I yelled as she some how managed to drag us all in the direction of the game shop. Just as the meteors came down. We'd messed up this too badly. 3 Oricalcos soldier surrounded us.

"Ready to fight?" asked Sakura.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sy scared.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" we, the Mutuo's yell while Syrus weakly says,

"Game on!" We're locked in a duel against three monsters in a close proximity. We also see several people around us; loosing.

"We have to fight harder." I said.

"I'm sorry guys." Said Sy as his circle began to retract.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and knew it'd prey upon Kenji, who couldn't duel!

"Kenji if it engages you use that deck I gave you and Sy's duel disk." I yelled as I resumed to beat the monster. I drew the dark magician girl and instead of appearing, I wound up dressed in her armor.

"That's odd." I said. I strode forwards and saw one more attack and he'd fall. Just as I do. Kenji is engaged in a duel, or will be. I run and shove him out of the way.

"Run, get Takeshi, Kai and Haru. Use the eye's magic to protect your self." I yell as the second duel begins. He nods and runs.

---------------- ------------------- ------------------

**MP**: Well like, hate, needs work?


	11. Destiny

**MP**: Last chapter, It's been a good run, stalled for a long time, but Now it ends, I'm almost sad to end my frist triology but the end of one thing is the begining of another.

**Chapter 11: Destiny  
**

**Kenji POV **

I nodded and run. Hikari's hunches had never been wrong before. I see Takeshi and Kai win with Haru barely defeating the monster.

"Guys, Sy lost, his battle!" I yelled.

" WE need to get to Hikari and Sakura before da monsters get them!" yelled Haru. We ran back to see Hikari still in the armor kicking the monsters butt and panting as the circle broke.

"We need to get to LA and fast." said Sakura as we regrouped around a panting Hikari.

**Third POV **

Hikari becomes normal after the battle and hears Sakura.

"Well that means we need a ride." said Hikari searching her deck. She pulled out a pink dragon. "Seiryu!" she yelled summoning the dragon, she not thinking much on why she was able to summon it. Sakura nodded and pulled a card out,

"Curse of Dragon!" yelled Sakura.

"Blue-eyes white Dragon!" yelled Kai.

"Two people per dragon!" Hikari yelled, tears in her eyes over Sy, but she would mark Dart's pay. She may not have been one of the three chosen to have the dragons but she would help in any way she could.

In LA Yugi and company have found Pegasus has had his soul stolen and now were on a run back to Domino to the HQ.

Most of the rest you know. Kaiba and has to fight on board a plane and escape via dragon ship. Yami Yugi loses to Gabriel and loses Yugi. Weevil the stupid jerk he is taunts Yami into a rage that has Yami defeat him. Joey loses to a rage possessed Mai. Mai then loses. Rebecca and Duke wind up in a duel together. More mass Chaos. Rebecca is ticked at Yami for losing Yugi, Anzu ticked hating Rebecca for liking Yugi. This going on until what's left of Yugi's group make it to Dart's real HQ, the ruins.

The only divergence from the show is the future group loses Haru, Takeshi, and Kenji. In short the two Motou women are POed majorly. Kai had never seen Kikari this mad, not even when she first dueled and kept losing, no, she was ticked. While Yugi and Kaiba engage Darts initially Sakura joined, "If you feel confident against these two then myself shouldn't be a threat." she hissed.

"Foolish girl, you wish to fall like these two?" he asked.

"If we're doing foolish things then count me in as well." she said. Yami looked to them and they smiled looking at him.

"No one and I mean absolutely no one, messes with the Mutous." said Sakura.

"Or their friends." said Hikari drawing cards.

"Fine if you foolish girls wish to go down in some attempt of glory, I will not stop you." he said drawing his cards.

Now, I don't remember how this duel goes so let's skip most of the parts where The four versus the one struggle to keep their souls in tack. Sakura falls first.

"May the gods be with you." she said as she collapsed. Hikari gained a more feral look in her eyes. 'So many gone no thanks to my cowardice!' she thought. Though it wasn't her fault she blamed herself.

She kept up surprisingly well, though duels for survival, whether it be food or life and death weren't foreign to her. She'd dueled five at once one time and she came out barely ahead. But this was a different level all together. Darts seemed to be avoiding her and concentrating on Yami and Kaiba, this she decided to use against him. Her attempts helped a little. That's when he gave them a history lesson. Hikari looked around and saw she was above ancient Egypt.

'Yami's home' she thought looking down upon it. She was too caught up in what was going on to hear what Darts or the others said.

"You, girl make no sense in this picture at all." Darts remarked.

"That's what I do best, freak, lets get back to dueling." she snapped.

"Temper, temper," he said as they went back to the world of the normal.

"Boo, hoo, you killed your wife thanks to that stupid rock so why don't you get rid of it?" asked Hikari. She managed to get a growl from him and Yami almost chuckled. Kaiba almost smiled.

A few more rounds and finally Kaiba fell.

"Ok, geeks, don't lose." he said. (A/N Changing his line) Hikari had lasted longer than she would have expected to last. She knew that had to win, other wise what was she doing there?

When she saw an attack coming for Yami she blocked it with her own monster sending her life points to zero.

"Win for me, Yami, you were always a good pal." she said as the seal claimed her soul too.

She found her self in a bubble near Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey.

"Hikari?" asked Yugi.

"I just lost to that freak." she said sadly. "Yami will win, he has to."

"We all believe in him." said Yugi.

"Well if he doesn't then how do we exist?" asked Sakura. Yugi nodded.

"Where's Sy?" asked Hikari.

"Below you." came Sy's voice. She looked down and saw Kenji was farther away from where the souls were devoured than she was, he and Takeshi.

In the world of the living Yami dealt a blow against Darts destroying the seal and letting him summon all three dragons. Then unleash their knightly forms on Darts. Then the duel is over, Yami won and those in the room had their souls restored. That's when they felt a rumbling and the leviathan appeared with Darts as it's head.

"Time for a final battle." said Sakura arming herself. Hikari noticed Sakura glowing.

"You're glowing." said Hikari.

"That means my other half wants to play." said Sakura drawing the dark magician girl and there was a flash of light and in her stead was a dark magician girl with tri- colored hair and violet eyes. This made Yami Yugi blink in confusion.

"Long story." said Sakura holding her staff at the ready.

"I've got an idea" said Hikari and draw the sword of dark destruction.

"SWOD OF DARK DESTRUCTION!" she yelled and it glowed summoning the sword in front of Sakura who grabbed it out of the air.

"I'm not enough magician to make it matter in the actual battle but I can help." said Hikari.

"A useless gesture!" yelled Darts. Joey, who was now revived sent Hermos at him and fell, Kaiba fell next and it left the Mutous alone again.

"How will you restore us to our proper times?" asked Sakura as Hikari summoned monsters to help fight. Each new monster drew off her strength to stay in the world of humans.

"I don't know, there's something that's not supposed to happen other wise the future wouldn't be so messed up- wait, you die young! In a car accident, it was on your kid's fourth when a drunk driver hit you. Experts say he'd have just hit a tree if you hadn't been there." she said. Not knowing doing that was what she needed to do. Just then both fell but instead of being absorbed by the beast they began to vanish in pigments of light.

"What's happening?" asked Hikari.

They faded but slowly enough to see Yami fall too, and then they were in the in between place with a beautiful women looking at them., Takeshi, Kai, Haru, Kenji and Sy were there too.

"You have found a blooper even we couldn't find." said the women.

"Who are you?" asked Haru rudely.

"I guard time. Most of what happened with Yugi and Yami was supposed to happen but Sakura was never supposed to die young. So we set in place events for your birth Hikari. So that you could be in a position to prevent her death. You will cease to exist as you are after this moment, or you could go to a future that will only get worse." she said.

Hikari POV

_(Cue music from KH called Another Side-don't own that) _

My life or several. Yami would be a big help right now, but I survived with out him before. What difference would I make in a failing world any way. Is this the coward's way out?

'No little one.' said Yami's voice. I look to see him next to me in his Pharaoh's attire, solid, looking regal. 'I was faced with the same choice and made it gladly, you are not a coward.' he said hugging me. I turn to the woman tears streaming down my face as I look over at the others.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They too will cease to exist." she said.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Well if it's for the better I supposed it isn't that bad." said Kai. Kenji shrugged confused. Sy was almost passed out.

"I'm not ok wit it. You expect us to basically die?" asked Takeshi.

"You were only meant to exist for this purpose." said Fate.

"That's a rip! We never to get to live? Have kids? Then why give us feelings at all!" yelled Takeshi. I nodded.

"You will all receive second chances but you might not wind up the same. Some of you might wind up snobbish, others more cowardly than this version of this life." she said.

I walked to her and saw a nod from the others.

"Send Sy back with all knowledge of my presence there erased save for Sy's memories of me." I said and I walked over to Sy and gave him a hug, he was fighting back tears.

"Look, Sy, You'll never see me again like this, but I need you to toughen up and fight more of your own battles. Jaden won't be around forever. No one is. Promise me you'll try for me." I said letting the tears I'd denied myself most of my life flow freely. He nodded.

After one last hug from the others and Yami I walk to Fate. I dry my tears and say to Fate,

"Fix time."

3rd POV

Sy woke up with a worried Jaden over him.

"Dude you collapsed in front of Seto Kaiba!" he said.

"Where's Hikari?" he asked.

"Hikwho?" he aked.

'It was a dream, but it felt so real.' he thought and then reached into his pocket to find a card with a note attached to it.

'Sy, use this and think of me; become stronger for me.

H.M' It was called Judgment of Anubis. Hikari had used it once. She had been real.

'Ok Hikari, I'll become stronger for you.' he said.

Sakura did not die in a car accident, she, unlike everyone else, remembered Hikari's outburst and stayed off the road that day and had two children. Her second child was a boy(Samuel). Both grew up and live long and her son had a granddaughter. This granddaughter had the trade mark hair.

"Her name's Hikari." he told her. She smiled as she looked at the small girl.

'Hopefully, this time is better for you.' she thought as she held her.

After Hikari turned 14 the puzzle chose her and the others also received their items everyone being the same age this time around. and the Millennium Age continued in peace and prosperity. Hikari never had to face the hardships she had previously. Sakura watched her wondering if the girl remembered anything. When she looked at the more innocent version there was always a flicker of the old Hikari in her eyes.

THE END


End file.
